Déviations sur les origines par celui qui savait
by tany30
Summary: Mini one shot. Jamais Malfoy ne se serait douté qu'un Weasley pouvait être à ce point dérangé.


**Déviations sur les origines par celui qui savait.**

-Nous ne sommes pas vrais tu sais.

Ce morceau d'information lancé dans l'air vide résonna quelques instants sur les parois du château. L'homme blond drapé de noir eu à peine un léger frémissement, comme pour signifier qu'il avait bien entendu.

-Tu as entendu Malfoy? Nous ne sommes pas réels.

Lentement, Draco Malfoy se retourna dévoilant son visage. Ses yeux gris étaient remplis de larmes et ses sourcils étaient si froncés qu'ils faisaient saillir des rides près de ses yeux que l'on n'aurait pas vues autrement. D'un geste quasi mécanique il glissa sa main dans sa robe et en ressorti sa baguette qu'il pointa sur son interlocuteur.

-_Petreficus totalus!_

L'homme roux se figea instantanément et tomba à la renverse sur le sol. Malfoy s'agenouilla à côté du corps inerte et ses larmes contenues tombèrent directement sur les joues pâles de sa victime.

-Et ça? Ça? Ça n'est pas réel ouistiti?

Malfoy agitait frénétiquement sa baguette devant les yeux de Ronald Weasley.

-Tu n'es pas figé là? As-tu ressenti ma magie passer en toi? As-tu vu l'éclair vert quand il a frappé Harry et l'a tué? Est-ce que tout ça n'est pas réel dis-moi?

Malfoy s'était relevé et avait fait un tour sur lui-même et regardait maintenant Ron d'un air incrédule. Il avait l'air au bord de la folie, la folie de ceux qui ne comprennent plus…

Avec lassitude Malfoy releva le sort qu'il avait jeté sur Ron et celui-ci put se remettre debout.

-Non Malfoy, rien de tout ceci est réel.

Complètement dépassé par ces propos qui lui paraissait tout à fait tordus Malfoy jeta un regard emplit de dérision à Ron avant d'éclater d'un rire démentiel.

-Tout ceci n'est pas réel je te le répète! Nous ne sommes pas vrais, nous n'existons pas! Nous sommes le produit de l'imagination d'une simple moldue!

À ces mots le rire de Malfoy doubla et il dut s'asseoir par terre car ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir le soutenir. Ronald serra les poings. Comment allait-il jamais lui faire comprendre tout cela?

-Une moldue? Mon pauvre Weasley, tu dérailles! Comment une moldue aurait-elle put nous inventer je te le demande? Comment une moldue aurait-elle put créer des êtres aussi puissants que nous le sommes? Alors réponds à ça Weasley!

Un sourire paisible se dessina sur le visage de Ron lorsqu'il lui répondit.

-Par le simple pouvoir de son imagination, Malfoy. Par ce même pouvoir elle pourrait, si elle le voulait, ramener Harry à la vie.

En entendant ce nom chéri entre tous Malfoy oublia soudainement le ridicule que lui inspirait les propos de Ronald Weasley et une lueur d'espoir naquit dans ses yeux. Il se releva promptement et pris Ron par le col de sa robe et le rapprocha le plus possible de son visage.

-Elle le pourrait? Qui est-ce? Je veux qu'elle le fasse! Je veux qu'il revienne! Je veux pouvoir le toucher à nouveau, le sentir…L'embrasser, comme ceci…

Les lèvres de Malfoy touchèrent doucement celles de Ron et sa langue se glissa doucement dans sa bouche. Ron répondit un peu malgré lui à ce baiser désespéré et des images d'Harry et Draco du temps où ils étaient heureux ressurgirent dans sa tête et il comprit soudain le bonheur que son meilleur ami avait put ressentir auprès de cet homme. Malfoy le relâcha et Ron savait à son expression mélancolique que le blond avait vu les mêmes images que lui.

-Elle ne le fera pas Draco.

-Pourquoi?

Honteusement Malfoy s'était remit à pleurer. Ron quant à lui souriait toujours.

-Pour le garder, pour que personne jamais ne puisse le prendre. Pour le conserver éternellement vivant, Draco.

Semblant maintenant convaincu de l'existence de cette mystérieuse moldue, Draco décida de rentrer et commença à marcher le long du couloir désert, Ron lui emboîta le pas.

-Comment as-tu appris l'existence de cette moldue Weasley?

-Elle m'a parlé.

-Parlé?

-Oui, parlé Draco, elle est très gentille au fait…

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

-Hé bien elle s'appelle…

Les deux hommes poursuivirent leur discussion le long du couloir jusqu'au bureau de Draco où ils se séparèrent tout deux un peu embarrassé par ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Mais Ron demeura convaincu en le quittant que Draco Malfoy ne le regarderait plus jamais de la même façon. Peut-être pas comme on regarde un homme qu'on sait être désirable mais bien comme un homme qui savait, qui avait toujours sut.

**FIN**


End file.
